shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One year ago arc 1
Prediction made by '''Roranoa zoro' .'' Saga name:One year ago!! arc_1 : This story happens one year after the Whitebeard war : : Blackbeard Pirates are docked at an unnamed island,....the waters around the island are covered with blood ! Many marine bodies are seen floating on the sea -- almost all of them are damaged in some way or the other : some lack legs , some bodies' have no hands , some no faces ! . Body parts can be seen floating on the waters ! : Blackbeard : : I think it's time ! we have had enough practice : we have killed enough of 'em ! : Shiliew : : True! i've been waiting for this moment ! : < Thud ! > : < A large Seaking falls behind them > : < It's forehead bears a hole : eyes missing ! , eye sockets covered with blood > : : : I'm ready!! : <'' On a mountain of corpses, Jesus Burgess is seen standing > : < His fists are coverd with blood !> : : ''So am I!! : < A grim-reaper like creature appears from the shadows cast by the castle walls! > : < The double sided scythe is dripping with blood ! > : Doc Q ( raiding on Stronger ): : Hmm!! :< A scream is heard from the sky ,........ a large hawk with it's wings severed falls down > :Laffitte ( flying ) : :Did i hear you telling we are about to ,............; :< Sanjuan Wolf is heading towards them with a pillar on his each shoulder , they are also covered with blood ! > : :< a roar !! > :< A glass bottle breaking sound is heard !!, Vasco Shot is seen trodding towards the others , his hand is holding a half-broken glass bottle , blood dripping from it > : :< Hic >< Hic > so we are invading ,......... :< A spear strikes the bodies Burgess was standing on > :Catarina Devon : :already, i never had any fun ! :< A Saber-toothed Tiger strodes towards them > :< It changes into a human-like being > :Avalo Pizarro'' :'' :What Fun ? yeah , what fun are you talking about ? :Catarina Devon : :Fun !(She meant blood !) :Avalo Pizarro : :I'm not intrested in "girls" who have their grass worn off ! :Catarina Devon : :You,......... :Laffitte : :You are really corrupt,..! :Burgess : :Ya! he's the CORRUPT KING!! :< Shillew, irritated,..... draws his sword out > :< Others notice it > :Van Auger ( sweating ): :You are really irritating us :( fearing Shillew ) :Wolf ( sweating ): :True! : ( also fearing Shillew's sword !) :Blackbeard ( to Shillew ): :It's OK, :( to Pizarro ): :Cut the crap; :Pizzaro : :Ugh! Alright! : ) :< Shillew keeps the sword back into it's case > :< Others breath out , now relaxed !> : : :Blackbeard: :They have made a really big mistake !! :Van Auger : :True; :Wolf: :They asked for it! we just asked them a WarShip! :Vasco Shot: :......And just two giga tonnes of wine!! :Laffitte: :They didnt accept ,...... :Shillew: :.......And they even underestimated our strength : They thought a fifty-thousand marines and led by some crap Vice Admirals and Magellan were enough to take care of US!! :Catarina Devon : :.........Now look what has happened to them,........ all of them are dead ! ::(( :The truth : The Admirals could not be dispatched because after the war,: :*Aokiji: Suffered a massive mental depression and is still recovering :*Akainu: Suffered large internal injuries,effects were seen only after a long time:still recovering! :*Kizaru:Same as Akainu! :)) : Blackbeard:Zehahaha !..........now ,.... are you ready!? : Others:Sure! : < A large blackhole appears infront of them and , one by one everyone enters it !!> ::::::::::::::::::::: arc_2 Category:Prediction